Książka pamiątek/09
Kategoria:Książka pamiątek IX Nazajutrz po południu siedziałem sobie przed stolikiem i z roztworzonego woluminu , w którym były nadzwyczajnie ważne, dzieje naszego sądownictwa rozświecające akta, czytałem pilnie... teraźniejszą i przyszłą życia mojego historię. Pokoik taki był cichy, jasny i biały, zapach akacji przez roztworzone okno bił takim świeżym, mocnym i upajającym powietrzem, że na zżółkłym pargaminie gotyckie litery zaczęły dziwaczyć, tańczyć, tańczyć, migać się — aż przybrały postaci moich własnych myśli i wypisały mi cuda niestworzone, o tym wczorajszym spojrzeniu Marii Reginy, o tym jej ręki ściśnięciu, o tych słowach: — “Tyś wieszcz...”, i o tych drugich: “Ja kocham ciebie...”, których mi nigdy jeszcze nikt w życiu nie powiedział, a które Bóg wie jakim cudem czytałem wyraźnie na spleśniałej księdze i słyszałem, jak gdzieś w dziesiątym niebie anioł aniołowi powtarzał. Toteż trzeba przyznać, że po godzinie takiej nauki zrobiłem ogromny postąp w mądrości życia i w architekturze pysznych zamków na lodzie. Maria Regina nie kocha mnie jeszcze, sylabizowałem z początku bardzo wolno na dekrecie trybunału piotrkowskiego, Anno Domini; lecz kiedyś będzie kochała! — składałem coraz prędzej — za kilka słów poczciwych, z głębi serca wypowiedzianych, ona tak wielkim, tak świętym słowem czoło moje namaściła. Za to, co ja kiedyś zrobię w życiu moim, ona mię kochać musi. Och! bo ja czuję wiele dobrego w przyszłości, wiele pięknego w mocy mojej. Nie dla niej, boć się w średnie wieki rycerstwa już duch mój nie cofnie, lecz z nią i przy niej ja wiem, że pójdę daleko, że wzlecę wysoko, że zaświecę jasno między poświęconymi braćmi. Och! miłość kobiety — miłość Marii Reginy — to objaw szczęścia, to wsparcie, to rozbłysk tajemniczego przeczucia bóstwa, to apoteoza życia!... to... to... i odmówiłem całą zakochanych litanią, a na ostatnie Amen ledwo mi serce piersi nie rozbiło, bo wyraźnie usłyszałem jej głos, jak z tchnieniem akacji przez okno wionął i dwa razy imię moje powtórzył... Z całej fantasmagorii owo zawołanie jednak najprawdziwszym było. W istocie Maria Regina przyszła Helusię odwiedzić; podobała jej się ta dziewczynka, a Manii Reginie gdy się co podobało, to brała na własność do chwil życia swojego i nie psuła sobie, jako mówiła, przyszłych wspomnień grzechem zaniedbanej przyjemności. Pani Agnieszka naumyślnie gości swoich po cichu do ogródka wprowadziła, żeby mi niespodzianką tym większą sprawić radość. Udało jej się, bo gdy zszedłem, to mię aż Romuald wyśmiał, że ich tak witam jak po dwuletnim rozstaniu. — Cóż to, czy pana dziwi moje przyjście? — rzekła Maria Regina wesoło — może to niegrzecznie w początkach znajomości zaraz kogoś na drugi dzień odwiedzać? Prawda, że hrabinie Teodorze nie zrobiłam tak wielkiego uchybienia: przez cały rok ze czcią i uszanowaniem zbierałam się ma oddanie wizyty, ale Helusia nie wzbudza we mnie tak wielkiej nieśmiałości, nawet pani Agnieszki bardzo się nie boję — i pocałowała ją w ramię z takim jakimś poczciwym uczuciem, z takim Składnym wdziękiem, że ją dobra żona ślusarza jak swoją starszą córkę szczerze uścisnęła, a z jej strony ten uścisk to już bardzo wiele znaczył, to jak gdyby ona, zwykle trwożna i nie ufająca, zaświadczyła nim kilkoletnią przyjaźni zażyłość. Jedną tą chwilą prostej a serdecznej uprzejmości dla matki Maria Regina więcej sobie zjednała Helusię niż całą poprzedzającą grzecznością swoją. — Piękna i dobra — rzekła, za rękę ją biorąc. — Helusia? — dopowiedziała z uśmiechem Maria Regina. — Nie, ty piękna i ty dobra — a głos dziewczynki pełnym znaczenia dźwiękiem nad słowem “ty” po dwakroć się zatrzymał. Od tej chwili zniknął wszelki przymus, wszelka narzucona przesadność. Drobiazgowe towarzyskie względy ustąpiły szczerocie rodzinnego pożycia. Każdy się czuł między swoimi, każdy życzliwy wśród życzliwych, a kiedy nas ślusarz zszedł wieczorem, to już tak w całe gronko nasze wniknęła ta poczciwa obcowania prostota i przyjacielskość, że on nawet nie spostrzegł się, iż w dom jego dwie, zupełnie jemu samemu nieznajome, przybyły osoby. Póki widno było, pani Agnieszka szyła, Helusia jakiś haft trzymała w ręku, Maria Regina także naparła się, by jej co do roboty dano, a my oba z Romualdem i Karolek trzeci próżnując innym w pracy przeszkadzaliśmy, jak mogli. Wątpię też, czy haftu Helusi i obrąbka Marii Reginie bardzo wiele przez ten czas przybyło. Rozmowa za to płynęła nie z ust do ust, ale z duszy do duszy — o książkach, o ludziach, o świecie, o Bogu. Teraz nie lubię tak rozmawiać — w rozmowie za prędko się żyje... Lecz wtedy mimowolnie, im bardziej zmrok ciemniał, im więcej gwiazd na niebo występowało, tym cichszym głosem uroczystsze wymawialiśmy słowa — nareszcie przyszła chwila, iż wszyscy zamilkli. Romuald pierwszy ogólną przerwał cichość. — Według przysłowia, anioł między nami przeleciał; czyście go widzieli? — Ja widziałam — odpowiedziała Helusia i głos jej lekko zadrżał. — Jakiż jest ten pani anioł? — zapytał powtórnie. — Na ziemi trup, na niebie ona. — I w tobie dusza twoja, co tak pamiętać umie — przydała Maria Regina tuląc do siebie objęciem ramienia drobniutką, wątłą i niby ciężarem tęschnej myśli przychyloną nieco dziewczynkę. — Och! jaką ty wielką prawdę powiedziałaś wczoraj, Mario Regino! — rzekła ta ostatnia przyciskając się do jej boku jak ptaszyna maleńka — są w życiu chwile smutnej wesołości. Mnie teraz na przykład tak dziwnie jest w sercu, jak gdybym śpiewać albo płakać miała. — To już śpiewajże lepiej — odezwał się ojciec — dawno cię nie słyszałem; czegoś mi brakuje na świecie. Za jedną z tych piosneczek, co to ci się roiły na ustach, pamiętasz, Helusiu? dwa lata temu będzie, och! doprawdy, oddałbym, zdaje mi się, wszystko, co człowiekowi przeznaczonym jest dobrego usłyszeć jeszcze. — Karolku, i ty poproś — rzekł Romuald do chłopczyka, którego na kolanach trzymałem. Helusia usunęła się spod ramienia Marii Reginy. — Już wczoraj pan słyszałeś — rzekła z lekką wymówką — i ode mnie, i od siostry swojej, że na żadne prośby nie śpiewam; ja śpiewam, och! ja nie wiem, dlaczego śpiewam czasem, a dlaczego czasem znowu śpiewać nie mogę i nie umiem, lecz wiem, że piosnka gdy przyleci, to ją muszę zanucić, a gdy odleci, to jej żadną siłą nie przywołam. Teraz na przykład dawno, bardzo dawno moją myślą, moimi słowami nie śpiewałam już, chociaż boleść to pieśń, wspomnienie to pieśń, grób to pieśń — ja byłam niemą. — I wstała, i zaczęła zwolna przechadzać się po ogródku, jak gdybyśmy jej wszyscy z oczu zniknęli, jak gdyby sama tylko z Panem Bogiem była. Nareszcie w ustroniu na zielonej trawce niby słowiczek mały w gniazdeczku przysiadła sobie; z początku próbowała nuty wielu różnych piosnek, a każdą przygiąć chciała do tych trzech wyrazów, które jak trzy zaklęcia na usta jej ciągle wracały: — och! wysoko, och! daleko, och! głęboko. — Zdaje się jednak, że wśród znajomych melodii żadna nie miała dźwięku jej własnych myśli, bo na chwilę ucichła, a potem nie śpiewała już, lecz mową urywaną, bezładną rozmarzyła się, roztkliwiła. Słowo za słowem konało jej na ustach, a znaczenie tych słów ginęło w piersi tajemnicą. “Bóg, och! Bóg wysoko — i moje pieśni wysoko. Ale żałoba w sercu, nad grobem zapłakałam, wszystkie marzenia daleko, daleko! — Póki kochać można, żyć warto. — Lepiej z nią razem! och! głęboko, głęboko!” I nagle głos jej przepłynął w ton dziwny, nierówny, lecz taki rzewny, taki szklisty, że go dziś jeszcze pamiętam i słowa pamiętam także, bo to była sobie dziecinna jeszcze, choć smutna gra obrazków łatwych, najbliżej dokoła siebie uzbieranych, bo to był ten prawdziwy śpiew natury, ten śpiew, którym ludy w zaraniu życia swego nucą: ''Gwiazdeczko najpiękniejsza, ''Gdzie ty świecisz? ''Och, wysoko, wysoko! ''Wietrzyku najwonniejszy, ''Gdzie ty lecisz? ''Och, daleko, daleko! ''Rzeczko moja srebrzysta, ''Gdzie ty płyniesz? ''Och, daleko, daleko! ''Rzeczko moja najczystsza, ''Gdzie ty zginiesz? ''Och, głęboko, głęboko! ''Widziałam, jak się orzeł ''W niebo raz wzniósł, ''Och, wysoko, wysoko! ''Słyszałam, że niezwiędły ''Kwiat kędyś rósł, ''Och, daleko, daleko! ''Patrzyłam, jak to łódka ''Po falach mknie, ''Och, daleko, daleko! ''Mówiono mi, że perły ''Na morza dnie... ''Och, głęboko, głęboko! ''Wielka mądrość, myśl wielka ''W górze świeci, ''Och, wysoko, wysoko! ''Nadzieja niespokojna ''Przez świat leci, ''Och, daleko, daleko! ''Młodość śmiała, zuchwała, ''W szczęście wierzy, ''Och, daleko, daleko! ''Na dnie serca jak perła ''Miłość leży, ''Och, głęboko, głęboko! ''Gdzie są myśli, gdzie orły, ''Gdzie gwiazdeczki? ''Och, wysoko, wysoko! ''Gdzie sny moje, niezwiędłe ''Gdzie kwiateczki? ''Och, daleko, daleko! ''Gdzie dni młodych szczęśliwość, ''Gdzie spłynęła? ''Och, daleko, daleko! ''Gdzież młoda ukochana, ''Gdzie zasnęła? ''Och, głęboko, głęboko! Wiem, że to były ostatnie wyrazy Helusinej piosnki, ale wtedy nie wiedziałem, kiedy się ona skończyła. Śpiewanie cichło powoli, stopniowo i umilkło jakby z wyczerpnionym. tchnieniem śpiewającej... a Maria Regina siedziała przy mnie tak blisko, że czułem dotknięcie jej muślinowej sukienki, a niebo gwiazdami świeciło już tak jasno, że je nieledwie na wskróś przejrzeć można było, a listki drzew tak radośnie drżały w chłodzie wieczornym, po całodziennym upale, że tylko ucho nakłonić, to już wszystkie ich tajemnice słychać, a biała akacja tak woniała, upajała, że w skroniach żyły prędszym biciem drgały, że pierś byłaby całe powietrze i całą przestrzeń wypiła... Ach! wspomnieć sobie dzisiaj taką chwilę! Widzieć jak na dłoni, że to było, że to jest w możności ludzkiej, że to przystępne każdemu, tylko z serca iskrę wydobyć, a znów będzie... bo wszystko, wszystko w naturze zostało — niebo, gwiazdy, wonne drzewa — i pomyślić sobie potem, że tylko serc kochających braknie, że niech nawet zmarli wrócą, to uczucie nie powróci... że niechaj cała przyszłość spodobnieje, to my na wieki odmienni... Pomyślić sobie jeszcze, że mogło być inaczej, że człowiek stwarza swoje przeznaczenie... Och! doprawdy, z takiej myśli na pociechę zrobię — poemat o piekle! Tymczasem przedłużała się chwila ogólnego milczenia, każdemu było dobrze w głębi jego własnego ducha, lecz wywiódł nas z tego przybytku słaby i przytłumiony głos Helusi, która ojca do siebie wołała. Ślusarz zerwał się prędko. — Mój Boże! cóż ci to jest, Helusiu? — pytał z najwyższą niespokojnością, widząc, że dziewczynka drżącymi rękoma jego rąk się ujęła i pomimo kilku daremnych wysileń z miejsca powstać nie mogła. — Nic, nic, mój ojcze — uspokajała go niby wesołym ze śmiechu, a jednak znać było, że przerywanym z bezsilności głosem — a i mama niepotrzebnie tak się zaraz lęka! — dodała widząc nadbiegającą ku sobie. — Mnie nic nie boli... nawet mi tak jakoś i błogo, i przyjemnie... tylko wstać nie mogę, żadnej mocy nie mam. — I w istocie Helusia zasłabła jak dziecię maleńkie. Otoczyliśmy ją troskliwie, ślusarz podniósł z ziemi, matka na kolana wzięła, Maria Regina roztarta jej dłonie, ja wody świeżej przyniosłem i na koniec powoli zaczęła przychodzić do siebie. — Moi biedni rodzice! — rzekła już trochę orzeźwiona — jak też bez przyczyny was nastraszyłam. Maria Regina śmiać się ze mnie będzie, że tak pod byle wrażeniem jako trzcinka się łamię. — Och! nie, ja śmiać się nie będę, ale ci zawsze rękę podam. Helusi zdawało się zapewne, że poruszenie mówiącej zgodne było z jej obietnicą, bo sama także wyciągnęła dłoń swoją, lecz ta dłoń nie Marii Reginy spotkała uścisk. Był to uścisk Romualda; młody artysta w milczeniu słuchał całej piosenki, w milczeniu potem patrzył na osłabłą, jak gdyby nie chciał lub nie śmiał zbliżyć się do niej, aż dopiero kiedy ją ujrzał tak swobodnie odżywającą i tak dziecinnie u matki na łonie złożoną, kiedy go w pobliżu, siedzącego lekko po włosach musnęło wyciągnięte do Marii Reginy ramię, nie wiem, co mu przez te jego pełną dziwactw i pełną fantazji przeleciało głowę, ale on dłoń Helusi pochwycił gwałtownie, trzymał ją chwilkę tylko, chwilkę krótką jak na jedno serca uderzenie — a przecież dziewczynka krzyknęła i mocniej się do matczynej piersi przytuliła. — Miałeś słuszność, panie Ludwiku — mówiła do mnie Maria Regina, gdy ją odchodzącą z bratem na pół drogi przeprowadzałem — to jakieś nadzwyczajne, zadziwiające stworzenie ta Helusia, ale jej trzeba starań prawdziwie oględnej przyjaźni. Jej wiek jest chwilą stanowczą w życiu, a jej życie zbyt już rozbudzone w tym wieku; jeśli zewsząd wydobywające się uczucia i myśli nie znajdą właściwego sobie żywiołu, to albo same na siebie oddziaływając zatrują się i byłaby szkoda wielka, albo oddziaływając na ciało zatrują jego organizm i byłby żal wielki. Ucałowałem obie ręce Marii Reginy za to spostrzeżenie, które mi dla córki ślusarza zwiastowało tak szczere chęci i tak troskliwą opiekę. Diament serca zaskrzył jak widać w promienne dobroci usposobienie... Romuald (rzecz u niego osobliwsza) nic nie mówił, ale nazajutrz z rana przyniósł do mnie swoje skrzypce i grał na nich długo, długo — a najdłużej nutą Helusi piosenek. Toteż schodząc obadwa razem, ujrzeliśmy ją przez zielone sztachety ogródka siedzącą w ubocznym zacienieniu na darniowej ławeczce. Bledszą była niż zwykle i tak zadumaną, że choć patrzyła na nas, żadnym skinieniem jednak nie od- powiedziała na pozdrawiający ją ukłon. Od tego czasu, jeśli kiedy Romuald mnie samego przyszedł odwiedzić, a skrzypców nie wziął z sobą, to się zawsze tak skarżył na nudy, tak md w książkach niepotrzebnie przewracał, że domyśliwszy się przyczyny całego niesmaku raz mu niby przymusowym sposobem skrzypce zatrzymałem i trzeba wyznać, że jego sztuka nic na tym nie straciła. Zrobił się zadziwiająco pilnym, po całych dniach grywał dzień w dzień prawie, a zawsze okno było otwarte. Małgosia nie mogła się wydziwić, że ów pan, co wtedy w nocy tak stukał okropnie, i skrzypić, jako mówiła, tak cudnie potrafi... A Helusia?... jej oczy złociały coraz żywszym blaskiem, jej twarz nabiegała coraz częstszym rumieńcem i zdawało się, że widomie rośnie, silnieje... wypięknia. Jakże bo też silnieć i pięknieć nie miała, kiedy się dla niej zaczęło takie nowe, takie pełne życie. Maria Regina otoczyła ją całym zbytkiem umysłowego świata, a ja na wyścigi dostarczałem naukowych książek i objaśnień. Wykształcenie dotychczasowe Helusi ograniczało się zasobami rodzimych zdolności i tym, co od zmarłej przyjaciółki nabyła — dość gruntowną znajomością dziejów krajowych i arcydzieł wszystkich poetów naszych. Nieraz wprawdzie żartowaliśmy z tak bogatego ubóstwa, a Maria Regina mówiła czasem, iż nie śmie podawać choćby i najzdrowszego pokarmu tej szczęśliwej istocie, co niby zaczarowana arabskich powieści księżniczka perłami tylko dotąd i brylantami żyła, lecz ta zaczarowana miała kiedyś sama czarnoksiężniczką zostać, trzeba jej było w najgłębsze tajniki sił uroku wniknąć — z uniesieniem też, z namiętnością rzuciła się do pracy. Pani Agnieszka widząc córkę zajętą, jeśli nie wesołą, to szczęśliwszą może, a bez wątpienia spokojniejszą w tym ruchu życia niż pierwej w osłupieniu jej niemej boleści — pani Agnieszka, zwyczajnie jako matka, nie pytała o więcej. Lecz poczciwy ślusarz coraz to bardziej głową kręcił, bo miał on pewne, sobie właściwe pojęcia i wyobrażenia, do których pragnął bardzo szczęście swego dziecka zastosować. Prawda, że to była jeszcze wybrana i wśród wszystkich innych błogosławiona ojcowska natura, prawda, że jednak on kochał Helusię więcej nawet niż wszystkie swoje przywidzenia, że nie byłby się jej nigdy i w niczym sprzeciwił, ale w gruncie serca bolała go ta wysoka mądrość zakradająca się w niskie progi jego domku i raz, już nie mogąc wytrzymać, gdyśmy z Helusią, nad kartami schyleni, dalekie, niezliczone przebiegali światy: — Ej dalibóg — odezwał się po trzykrotnym zakrztuszeniu — mnie się widzi, że wszystko, co wy tam, moi państwo, gadacie, to się na nic a na nic biednej pannie ślusarzównie nie przyda. Helusia nagle, jakby elektryczną iskrą uderzona, zwróciła się ku ojcu i patrzyła na niego z zadziwienia pytającym wzrokiem. — A juścić, że się nie przyda — ciągnął dalej rzecz swoją odważnie a prędko, jak gdyby chciał się pozbyć od razu długim czasem nazbieranego ciężaru — proszę pana, co ona z tym wszystkim zrobi, jeśli, da Bóg, za mąż pójdzie, a będzie trzeba i mężowi w robocie dopomóc, i dom zagospodarzyć, i dziatwę ochludzić ?... Zdawało się, że krew tryśnie policzkami Helusi lub że przez szkło czerwono malowane promień światła padł na nią całą, taki mocny rumieniec oblał jej czoło, jej twarz, jej ramiona nawet. — Jedno drugiemu się nie sprzeciwia — odpowiedziałem z uśmiechem. — Czyż to pan myśli, że same tylko zakonnice do nauk się przykładają? — Jeśli nie zakonnice, to przynajmniej bardzo wielkie panie — rzekł znowu ślusarz — ubogim licho zawsze było, jak po to sięgnęły. Na co później spojrzeć dokoła, to nudne, czego się tknąć, a nie przez rękawiczkę, to brudne. Tak, mój dobry panie, mierznie rodzinna zagroda, drażni nieokrzesane towarzystwo, całe życie na piersiach coś cięży i w ręku sztywnieje. — Ale gdzież znowu, gdzież znowu? — odparłem, ciągle żartując — słowo daję najpoczciwszego człowieka, panie ślusarzu, że w tej książce ani literki nie wpisano o tym, by się kiedy nudzić w domu lub mniej oświeconych ludzi unikać. Roztwórz ją pan, w którym chcesz miejscu — i sam otworzywszy przeczytałem: — “długie noce pod biegunem rozświeca tak zwana zorza borealna północna”; a tu: “świat cały obraca się od zachodu ku wschodowi”; a tu: “pustynię Sahary, spiekłą i mało znaną, przebywają karawanami na wielbłądach...” No i proszę, w jakim to wszystko jest związku z rodzinną zagrodą czy tam z ubóstwem lub z gospodarstwa zaniedbaniem?... — Śmiej się pan, śmiej, jak chcesz — odpowiedział może trochę rozdrażniony ślusarz — młody pan jesteś, to i nie dziwota, że ci do śmiechu większa ochota, ale ja człowiek stary, różne już na świecie widziałem zdarzenia, lecz nie widziałem nigdy, żeby ślimak po powietrzu latał i żeby był szczęśliwym człowiek, co się nad stan swój wynosi. — Gdyby tak był myślał każdy, panie ślusarzu, to by dotychczas wszyscy ludzie po lasach dziko żyli, bo przecież musiał być jakiś pierwszy, co się nad stan swój wyniósł i od innych mędrszym być zaczął. — Co mi do tego, mój panie! Dano, komu dano; są bogaci i są ubodzy. Ja tam nie wiem, jak było przy początku, ale wiem, że teraz niewygodnie jest do izby salonowe meble wnosić. — Wielka, bardzo wielka prawda, lecz ja też nie wiem dlaczego, jeśli kto ma już takie meble, nie miałby i o salon do nich się postarać? — Zaraz powiem panu dlaczego, oto: bo wystarać się salonu to zupełnie tak samo jak wielki los na loterii wygrać; zdarzać się to zapewne, ale jeszcze moje oczy tak” szczęśliwego nie widziały człowieka. — A ja teraz spytam się pana o jedną rzecz tylko: czy pan wierzysz w Boga?... — Wierzę, wierzę, mój dobry panie, i zgaduję zawczasu, co mi tam będziesz prawił, że Bóg nad wszystkimi jednaki, że przed Nim wszyscy jednacy, więc do wszystkiego równe mają prawo, bo to dziś w młode głowy jakaś osa wleciała i po mózgach kręci, Niech mię Bóg skarze, jeśli nawet już moich czeladników bąkających o tym nie słyszałem, a ja właśnie powiadam: Wierzę w Boga, więc wierzę, iż z Jego dopuszczenia jest na świecie majster i czeladnik, bogaty i biedny, mądry i prostaczek, a w to wierzę najwięcej, iż oni wszyscy razem żyć mogą, każdy przy swoim, spokojnie i uczciwie, na coraz większą chwałę bożą i na zbawienie własnej duszy. — Nie, panie ślusarzu, wcale nie zgadłeś mojej myśli i odpowiedziałeś sam sobie, a nie mnie. Ja pytałem, czy wierzysz w Boga, dlatego jedynie, bom chciał zapytać później, w jakiego to Boga wierzysz? — W dobrego, mądrego i wszechmocnego, a z tej wiary mojej wprost wypływa, że kiedy Bóg jest dobry, to mi pewnie na dobre stan mój obmyślił, a kiedy jest mądry, to wie najlepiej dlaczego, a kiedy jest wszechmocny, to ja temu nie poradzę. Nic nie poradzę, mój panie, ino mogę zgodzić się z wolą Jego przenajświętszą, co będzie cnotą moją lub też sarkać na nią i wywijać się, co będzie grzechem moim, a grzech czy cnota, mnie to znaczy, nie Jemu, bo mnie piekło lub niebo, a On wiekuisty i wola Jego będzie zawsze jako w niebie tak i na ziemi. — My zaś będziemy w niebie, tylko zgadzając się z tą wolą Jego przenajświętszą?.... Wszakże sam powiedziałeś, panie ślusarzu. Otóż wola Jego od początku była, a wiemy to dobrze obadwa, była, mówię, żeby stworzyć człowieka na obraz i podobieństwo swoje. Jakim jest Bóg jego, takim człowiek być się stara. Nasz chrześcijański Bóg jest dobry, bo miłuje, mądry, bo wszystko wie i wszystko zna, wszechmocny, bo wszystko zrobił. My więc powinniśmy być dobrymi, kochać, jako On kocha, kochać coraz więcej, od tej piersi, która nas nagim dziecięciem przytuliła, aż do tej ziemi, w której nas trupem kiedyś złożą. Miłość nasza ma coraz wyżej sięgać i coraz niżej zstępować, póki nie obejmie i nie przeniknie wszystkości swojej, jako miłość boża wszystkość świata całego przenika i obejmuje. To jest jedno podobieństwo... — A chociaż je pan piękniej niby wygadać potrafiłeś — przerwał ślusarz — ja je dawniej znałem już dobrze, do tego ksiąg nie potrzeba; dlatego to mówiłem, że każdy w każdym stanie uczciwie żyć może, bo w każdym może kochać bliźnich, być użytecznym, sprawiedliwym, ręki dołożyć i głową nadłożyć przy wydarzonej sposobności. I może wtedy z Bogiem żyć wiecznie. — Och! niezawodnie może ten, co kocha. Bo niebo jest nieskończonością miłości. Ale będąc z Bogiem trzeba być jako Bóg, a Bóg jest mądry. Bóg jest wszechwiedzą i wszechpoznaniem, toteż w człowieku nie samo serce bije; nad sercem jego mózg jest pod czaszką, a w mózgu ta niewyczerpana chęć wiedzenia i poznawania, która mu prawem najwyraźniejszym dowiadywać się i poznawać każe. Ma człowiek oczy, by patrzył, a światłość dla wzroku jego w powietrzu rozlana; ma ucho, żeby słyszał, a dźwięki odzywają się dokoła; ma pragnienie, żeby pił, a płyną po wszystkiej ziemi strumienie wody rzeźwiącej; ma wszelkie potrzeby, żeby je zaspakajał, a na zaspokojenie natura wszelkie złożyła żywioły. Cóż byś rzekł, panie ślusarzu, o tym, który by dobrowolnie się oślepił, lub o tym, który by słuchu się pozbawił, lub o tym, który by, choć spragniony, pić nie chciał? Co byś ty rzekł o nim, to ja powiadam o wszystkich, którzy usuwają lub dają sprzed siebie usuwać naukę i poznawanie. Poznawanie to coraz jaśniejsze, coraz bliższe zachwycenie w mądrości Pańskiej, to powtórne wniebowzięcie nasze. Świadectwo człowieczeństwa naszego, drugie podobieństwo z Bóstwem. Nie przeczysz pan, że ręce są do pracy, a chcesz przeczyć, że rozum w człowieku do kształcenia i użytku jego dany mu jest; nie przeczysz, że oko widzi, ucho słyszy, język smakuje, a zdaje ci się, że pamięć, wyobraźnia, pojętność są bezcelne i przypadkowe władze, które zaniechać można bez grzechu. Samobójstwo na ciele masz bez wątpienia za wielką zbrodnię, a samobójstwo na rozumie zdaje ci się jakimś rozsądkowym obowiązkiem... jak gdyby nie było starciem i zatraceniem części ducha naszego, wyparciem się drugiej osoby z Przenajświętszej Trójcy. — O Jezu Chryste! co też to pan mówi? a przecież gdyby tak było koniecznym uczenie się jak życie poczciwe i miłość bliźniego, to by Pan Bóg dał wszystkim równe zdolności, jak dał wszystkim możność kochania równą. — Lecz jako wszyscy sercem ku jednemuż nie zwracają się przedmiotowi, tak i zdolności każdego inny biorą kierunek. W mdłości ogółu, świętej jak Bóg i wielkiej jak Bóg, ileż to jest miłości jednostkowych, drobnych, rozpryśniętych niby promyki słońca po rosy kropelkach, a wszystkie święte i boskie, gdyż wszystkie z jednego Boga jak promyki z jednego słońca. Tak też we wszechwiedzy ogółu leży drobiazgowa i rozmaicie stopniowana wiedza pojedynczych ludzi. Ten kieruje dziejami narodów, ten gwiazdy liczy po niebie, ten ziarnka żyta na ziemi, a dla żadnego nie idzie o to, by stanął u wyznaczonego innym kresu, by umiał tyle a tyle, by znał to i tamto; lecz by z tych, które w nim są, zdolności, wzbił się na najwyższość swoją, by był najświadomszym, najuczeńszym, najmędrszym, najpodobniejszym do Boga, nie spomiędzy innych ludzi, ale w stosunku do samego siebie, o ile tym wszystkim najwięcej być może. Do tego najwięcej dążyć on powinien wszelkimi siłami i wszelką sposobnością, bo mu nic w naturze rzeczy na przeszkodzie nie stoi; to, co stoi czasem, to jest śmiertelne jak on, błędne jak on, lecz nie wszechmocne jak Bóg. Och! nie, Bóg nasz nie jest wszechmocnym dlatego, byśmy w martwej pokorze głowy nachylili i rzekli sobie: “My nic nie poradzimy, tak jest, to wola Jego przenajświętsza.” Nie, o ile z wniosków ludzkich wypływa, że coś by mogło nie być, o tyle to, co jest, jest samowolą ludzką, nie prawem bożym; prawo boże i wola boża nie zmienia się z lada okolicznością, nie przemija z lada chwilką maleńką. Że człowiek ”ma serce i rozum, że oboje kształcić i rozwijać powinien, to prawem i wolą bożą jest, gdyż tak było na początku i tak będzie w nieskończoność. A nikt sobie wyobrazić nie może nawet istoty ludzkiej bez serca i rozumu. Lecz że ty dzisiaj, panie, ubogim jesteś ślusarzem, to jest przypadkowością tylko, bo wszakże możesz sam siebie pojąć zamożnym, zbytkującym; przy innym wychowaniu możesz przypuścić, że byłbyś urzędnikiem, ministrem, jenerałem i jako urzędnik, jako wódz nie zmieniłbyś przecież twojej człowieczej natury, byłbyś zawsze człowiekiem, a bez rozumu i serca chyba musisz przypuścić, żebyś zmienił gatunek swego istnienia lub żebyś nie był wcale. A i to, że dzieciom twoim może być spokojniej, jeśli za szybę twego dworku nie przejrzą, to zbieg okoliczności jedynie, bo mogłyby i tutaj cierpieć, tak jak mając wiele dobrego uczucia w piersi, wiele silnego przekonania w umyśle, wiele wytrwałości w postępowaniu mogłyby i najdalej, i w dniach największej zawieruchy przez świat szczęśliwie wędrować sobie, wszystko to zawisło od nich i od drugich, wszystko to jest więc ludzkim, nie boskim. A czy wiesz, panie, dlaczegośmy to zupełnie na obraz Boga stworzeni? Oto dlatego, żebyśmy wszechmocą naszą nad ludzkimi zapanowali rzeczami, żeby tak jak chcemy, według skłonności, tak jak potrzebujemy, według zdolności, urządzili wszystko naokoło siebie, nie zaś nas samych, prawdę bożą w nas urządzali i stosowali do wszystkiego, co naokół jest. My wszechmocni, więc my powinni to, co miłość poczęła, to, co mądrość rozświeciła, w rozumie stwarzać, jako Bóg stwarza wszechmocnością swoją. My wszechmocni, więc my powinni ze złem, z przypadkiem i okolicznościami, z losem, z tym wszystkim, co nam ku dobremu przeszkodą, my powinni silnie ująć się w zapasy jako Izrael z niewidzialnym aniołem, przeciwnikiem swoim, i powinniśmy kruszyć, łamać, targać, byśmy w niebo wstąpili jako Chrystus, wzór nasz i Zbawca nasz. Po tych słowach milczenia chwilka przepłynęła. Ślusarz nic nie mówił, rozważał, aż na koniec kiedy zbliżył się do mnie z wyciągniętą ręką, jakieś poczciwe rozrzewnienie na twarzy jego widać było. — Mówisz jak z książki, jak z książki, mój dobry panie — rzekł, opierając się przyjacielsko na moim ramieniu. — Jak z przekonania raczej — podchwyciłem z uśmiechem. — No, to pan masz święte jakieś przekonanie — odrzekł mi znowu — ale... ale nie dziw się staremu: ja ojcem i mnie zawsze o to najwięcej chodzi, czy córka szczęśliwą będzie. — Mnie się zdaje, że będzie przy naukach — odezwała się Helusia swoim cichym, a pewnym i stanowczym głosem — będzie mój ojcze przy naukach, bo nią bez nauk nie była... I szły dalej nauki.